Screwball's Journey
by princesshaa120021
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THIS IMAGE! This is the second book after Will There be Fluttercord? (I suggest you read that first) I have it on wattpad too (both books) and my youtube is Princess ! (read my bio) This is about Screwball and her life (obviously) and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Screwball at Last

"Is Fluttershy okay?!" Rainbow Dash demanded to Discord. He stared at her with a look of exaustion on his face.

"Fluttershy did all the work, why are you so tired?" Twilight Sparkle asked him.

"She's very weak and the doctors aren't sure yet if she is going to make it..." he trailed off as he looked past the mares.

"Sugarcube, I'm sure Fluttershy will be fine, did she have a draconequus?"

"No, a pony, I mean I haven't really seen her yet but..."

"HER! FLUTTERSHY HAD A FILLY! OOOOOOH! CAN I SEE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"Rarity! Calm down, Discord is dealing with a lot right now, I think we need to go in and see Fluttershy."

"The doctors wouldn't let me in, what thinks they will let you in!" Discord snapped at Twilight

"I'm a _princess _they_ have_ to let me in, I can do some evil things." She went up to the door and went into the room with the doctors bowing to her. She said something that Discord didn't catch and the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Princess Twilight Sparkle, but we aren't allowed to let anyone in."

"But you're letting me in. Why can't you let Fluttershy's _husband_ in?"

"HUSBAND!"

"Well, yeah, they've been married even since she's known about her foal."

"Oh, in that case, he can come in, just make sure he doesn't touch anything!"

"Will do! Come on Discord!" Discord's eyes lit up and he gingerly followed the purple alicorn into the room. Everything was so crampd in the room, but his eyes never left his beautiful wife, even asleep she was beautiful, so peaceful looking. The only time he left her out of his sight was when he saw the crib right next to her. An earth pony, a light pink earth pony at that. White and purple hair, kind of like Pinkie Pie's rolled up next to her. _My sweet little Screwball has come back to me, I loved her until she left me and never came back, but seems now instead of completely chaotic, she's kind too, I'm going to have to get her, her cutie mark, somehow... She's not created by my magic so I'm not sure how she'll get her... Why am I thinking about this now?! _Fluttershy's eyes were open when he looked back to her face.

"Dis-" her voice faded when she tried to finish his name.

"Hush now, my dear, I'm here now."

"Why wer, not here." she fought for breath.

"They didn't know I was your husband," he rolled his eyes then put up his paws,"No more comments from you, save your beautiful voice." Fluttershy rolled her eyes then motioned for him to come to her.

"What my dear?" He walked over to her and she pulled him on top of her and kissed his head.

"You know what I should do to you for that?" She nodded and pressed her lips against his. Twilight stared at them in awe then looked out the window. _I just wish Flash and I didn't break up, and over something stupid too. Why did I have to mention marriage, he told me he wasn't ready. _

"Twilight? Is something wrong?" Discord asked her.

"Only a little."

"We've got time."

"Well, me and Flash broke up last week over me mentioning marriage, which made him uncomfortable and we broke up also, because of another argument over..."

"Over..." Discord pressed

"Over you and Fluttershy!"

"What about?"

"Well he started talking about how you guys look so weird as a couple and as your friend, I was defending you, then he started yelling at me and well, we kind of quit talking after I stormed out."

"You needn't defend us Twilight. I am perfectly fine with that job."

"But-"

"Ah, ah, ah young princess, no buts, as I said, that's my job, and I'm fine with doing it."

"How could you be fine with it?"

"Because I'm used to it, the flinching, the stares, this, that, and the other."

"Well, that makes since but-"

"What did I jst say Princess?"

"Nevermind then,"

"Very well," Discord turned his attention back to Fluttershy, _even in her sleep she looks so beautiful, so calm and peaceful, just like me, or so she said_. He shook his head and smiled at his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Screwball at the Chaos Home

It was Screwball's first time in her home. Discord looked at Fluttershy as their daughter started floating around the living room.

"She's your daughter alright." Fluttershy remarked with a smile.

"_My_ daughter? You mean _your_ daughter."

"Our daughter, your magic, crazy eyes, pony like me, if only we knew her personality, that's when we know for sure."

"Do you think she will always float like this?"

"Don't you?"

"Good point." Discord flapped his wings and flew to his daughter, Fluttershy following. Screwball started crying when Discord grabbed her.

"Shh, shh, Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quite now it's time to go to bed.". Screwball stopped crying and curled, deeper into her father's arms.

"Why can't I be as gifted as you when it comes to singing? Next time you're away and she's crying, what am _I_ supposed to do?"

"Can't you _try_ and sing?"

"I can _try_ all I want, but it never sounds that good."

"It sounds fine when we sing together. Just sing from your heart."

"O-okay, pl-, you know what, I think we need to eat dinner, it's late you know?"

"Fine, but I will hear you sing, by yourself, later."

"Deal."

"Discord! Time to sing." Fluttershy said as she went into their room. She saw Discord on the bed asleep.

"You really think that I believe you're sleeping?" Discord didn't move.

"Oh, COME ON!" Fluttershy flopped right next to him and nuzzles her head into his chest. O_nce he wraps his arm around me, I will know he's awake. _She lay awake there for about an hour, still no movement. _Okay, so maybe he _is_ asleep, I'll just go to sleep too, maybe I'll finally have a good night's rest tonight_. She curled up against her husband and gently close her eyes. After Discord knew she was actually asleep, he wrapped his lion paw around her (he sleeps on the left, Fluttershy on the right), but the peace was forgotten as Screwy started crying. _I would hate to wake Fluttershy, let's go see what she's crying about_. He quietly crawled out of the bed and snapped his fingers ever so slightly to get to his daughter's room.

"Screwy? What are you doing?" When he glanced at his daughter, she was crying in her crib that he put a magic lock on so she couldn't get out. He

undid the magic and picked her up.

"This is where I have to start singing, isn't it? Well, at least Fluttershy isn't here. Sing from your heart... Sing from your heart... Got it! Oops." He

had snapped his fingers in excitement and accidentally made a cotton cloud appear above his daughter's head, which made her cry even more.

"Please do not cry my dear, your daddy is still very here, and when I do bust out, we can re spread the random fear, our joy will be their pain, as their world drowns in chocolate rain, cause I, am your daddy Discord, and you are a piece of me." (Daddy Discord; I don't own it)

Screwball quit crying and slightly smiled. Discord, on the other hoof, was freaking out. _I don't have anything else to sing, and I certainly don't want to wake up Fluttershy._ He glanced at the filly and smiled. She yawned and curled into her father's chest. Discord slightly chuckled and carefully lay his daughter in her bed, adding the magic lock on top.

"Sleep well my little Screwy."


	3. Chapter 3: Screwy the Magnificent

Fluttershy was watching her husband play around with Screwball and giggles when she made a mustash appear on his face.

"You think that's funny? Well missy, you aren't getting away with anything while I'm still around."

He snapped his fingers and made Screwball purple with black and pink hair. The filly giggle and then whipped her tail and made Discord switch colors too.

"How is his possible?! How can she make me neon green with a hot pink mane?!"

"I though foals had magical surges when they're infants."

"Yeah, foals that are _unicorns_, not earth ponies!"

"I thought anything was possible with you."

"Oh, right, that." Discord narrowed his eyes at Screwball and smiled as an idea popped into his head. He snapped up Screwball's favorite toy, Buttercup, a pink and brown unicorn doll and held it right in front of her.

"Come and get it Screwy." He watched as he lay the toy down and saw Screwball try and grab it. No matter how close she got, it was still too far out of reach.

"Now that, Fluttershy, is how you leave your daughter crushed."

"That 'crushed' is going to be short lived love."

"What do you mean?" He turned around and saw that Screwball was using her magic to try and grab hold of Buttercup.

"Why does my own daughter have to beat me at my own game?"

"Discord, love, you might want to fix your mane and pelt, I'm starting to take you for granted," she giggled as Discord rolled his eyes and snapped both him, and Screwball back to normal. When he checked to see if his daughter was fully back to normal, he saw she had her doll, and that he had a hot pink lizard leg.

"Why I outta-"

"Discord, sweetie, why don't you just fix it. She's only a month old."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it."

"At least the two of you _have_ magic, sometimes I feel like all of our future children will have magic."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Maybe all of them will, or maybe not. But, that doesn't mean I will love you any less than I do."

"I know, but-"

"What mamma?"

"SCREWY?!" Discord and Fluttershy exclaimed at the same time, eyes wide.

"What? Did I do something bad?" Fluttershy looked at Discord, her mouth gaping.

"Don't ask me, I'm not that magical."

"What's wrong mamma?"

"Oh, i-it's just that, well, a lot of the ponies in Ponyville, they pick on me for having a magical family, and I don't have any magic."

"What about the Magic of Friendship?" Discord asked

"They mean actual magic, like you an Screwy, or Twilight and Rarity."

"I can show you how to do it mamma."

"No, Screwy, I don't have magic like you and daddy. I'm a pegasus."

"Well, with that logic, we could have a-" Discord tried to reason with his wife

"Not helping." Discord nodded than looked at her.

"I thought I was the boss of this house."

"Not anymore, mamma is!"

"See Discord, Screwy agrees with me."

"Only if mamma will make me second in command."

"Deal. Our first task is, to kick daddy out of the house and show him." she whispered to her daughter to where Discord couldn't tell what she was saying. Screwball flicked her tail and Discord disappeared, then she flicked it again and put up a pink force field.

"Now tell mommy how you know how to do that, and how to talk."

"It's a secret"

"Daddy did it to you didn't he?"

"Yup!"

"There it is, there's the chaos he did the other day."

"Is daddy bad?"

"No sweetie, this is the daddy you know and love." _I just wish it was the truth_, Fluttershy added to herself.

"Hungry,"

"Why don't you just summon something?"

"It's not as good as you making it."

"Fine."

**A/N I'm about to switch gears in this, she's going to have a little brother Kibou (I got the name from the Mending Bonds series on and I think you should check it out. Look for Mending Bonds Daddy's Little Girl. Then you might want to find the prequels... that is the only one I remember at the moment) but I'm going to skip him being born, he is a draconequus with a pink mane and teal eyes. Chaos magic obviously. See you in the next chapter. -Princess**


	4. Chapter 4: School

**A/N Dusk is kind of one, her's is Dusk Light, mine is Dusk Century, but still, give her credit...**

"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! HURRY MOM OR WE'LL MISS DUSK AND AUNT TWILIGHT!"

"Hang on, hang on, you know Aunt Twilight promised she would wait."

"Let's hurry!"

"Hold on!"

"But mommmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Give me another minute, I need to get my mane combed."

"Here," Screwball flicked her tail and brushed out Fluttershy's hair. "NOW COME ON!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Bye Discord and Kib, I'll be back in an hour!"

"Stay on the path!" Discord called to them.

"We will!" Screwball promised

"DUSKY!"

"SCREWY!" The two friends jumped into an embrace as they exchanged news with each other.

"How's Kib been?" Twilight asked

"A hoofful, at least Discord is there to balance out their magic, Kib turned the whole house upside down yesterday due to anger."

"We're all of you okay?"

"I was the last one to find out."

"We're you okay?"

"I'm fine now, but he made me dislocate my wing out of place. Discord fixed it and taped Kib's paw and claw together. That's when he found out how to use his tail fur like his dad does."

"Anything after that?"

"Discord grounded him and locked him in his room. He can't get out even if he uses his magic."

"BYE MOM!" Dusk and Screwball yelled at the same time.

"Bye Sweetie!" The moms said together and walked away.

"So, who's in our class?" Screwball asked

"I think Swiss is in it, but I haven't seen him, Aunt Pinkie, or Uncle Cheese. Is that Aunt Cadence?!"

"Princess Cadence?!" Screwball turned around and saw the pink alicorn and her daughter.

"SKYLA!" Screwy yelled as she ran to intercept them.

"Screwy?!" The smaller white alicorn hugged her as she got tackled in a hug with her BFF and cousin.

"You just missed Aunt Twilight, Princess Cadence, I'm sure you could still catch her-"

"I came to drop Skyla off for school."

"You go here?!" Screwy asked

"For now, and if I like it here, than I can stay with Uncle Flash and Aunt Twilight."

"Let's get inside, is probably wondering where we are." Dusk pointed out.

"Princess Skyla!" Everypony exclaimed

"Who's the filly next to her and Prince Dusk?" A colt asked

"I'm Screwball."

"Screw, ball what kind of name is that?"

"It's _her_ name, and I should see you treating her with respect. She is my _best_ friend and I don't like my friends being treated with such disrespect."

"Sure, we won't pick on her, when you are next to her." Skyla heard that comment and stood up even straighter and spread out her wings.

"Don't even think about it." she warned,"or you WILL answer to my mother and aunt." _and Uncle Discord_. she added to herself.

"Dusky?"

"Yeah?"

"We aren't going to talk about UD, are we?"

"No! If they knew who her father was, she would be treated as an outsider, once Kib joins the class, everything will be sorted out."

"Why wait?"

"So they can explain UD to the both of them at the same time. Kib might take it harder though, considering he takes after his father."

"True, I just hope they don't badger Screwy about who her parents are, or she tells them openly."

"Me too, I'll mention it to her."

"Please choose your words carefully, you know her heart takes after her mother's"

"You can count on me cuz!" Skyla sighed as she looked after her cousin, yes he was gentle, but he didn't always give great pep talks, or tell some pony the right thing.

"Hey uh, Ball-"

"Screwball,"

"Screwball, do you know who Discord is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Who is he then?"

"A draconequus..."

"Not _what_ is he, _who_ is he?"

"Oh! He's my-"

"Mom's friend, her mom's friend." Dusk interrupted

"Why didn't you let the filly say it herself?"

"What does it matter to you, Gastly?"

"I guess it doesn't. Is the filly to nervous to talk to strangers?"

"If you couldn't talk to strangers, how would you make any friends?"

"You know, that's smart for an earth pony."

"OH NO, YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME AN EARTH PONY!" Screwball's hair started to turn to fire.

"Screwy! What are you doing?!"

"Cinnamon?" Screwy looked down and saw her best friend from Sweet Apple Acres.

"What are you doing?!"

"Being mad, why?"

"Do you want to end up like mmm?" Dusk covered up her mouth then whispered into her ear something Screwball couldn't catch.

"Why is everypony acting suspicious? I know when you lie, and I can sense magical imbalances, just like my daddy." Dusk and Skyla face-hoofed and Cinnamon shook her head.

"What?" Screwball asked her best friends.

"HER DAD IS DISCORD!" All of her classmates, minus the ones she all ready knew, were bursting with laughter or backing away in fear.

"What's wrong with my dad?"

"You mean P*sc*rd? He's the WORST VILLAIN EVER!"

"My dad isn't a villain and that isn't his name."

"Don't talk about our Uncle Discord like that!" Skyla snapped at them

"Is he even your real uncle?"

"Not biologically, but family comes in all shapes and sizes. How do you think a pegasus is able to love him so strongly with him giving as much love back?"

"Not possible, a monster like him can't be capable of love."

"Daddy isn't a monster," Screwball said, almost to herself, just then, a single tear fell down her cheek, turning colors as it slid. She slightly giggled, then went back to being sad. Cinnamon jumped out of her seat, her twin brother, Jack, following.

"Why are you picking on her? She has the best family, and awesome genes, like us," Cinnamon exclaimed

"Yeah! The deputy of the Wonderbolts, soon to be captain, if Spitfire's wing doesn't heal. And the STRONGEST earth pony there could possibly be! Just because we have two moms doesn't mean we're ashamed, and it's nothing for some pony to pick on us about, we can't change the past, just like Screwy can't change her parents." Screwball's eyes started forming more tears as she looked at Gastly.

"You're lucky daddy is picking me up, he would kill me if I hurt any of you."

"I think _daddy_ would allow it."

"Daddy?" Screwball ran over to him and pulled him into a strong embrace.

"Tell me what happened, in full detail,"

"You are two hours early."

"I know, and I'm glad I am. Your mother was worried someone was going to pick on you for who I am, pay no attention to them." Screwball sniffed and soaked Discord's fur in tears. Discord buried his head in her shoulder and rubbed her back with his paw.

"Are you alright little one?"

"Yes daddy, I-I think I'm good."

"Now what are we going to do about these little monsters?"


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

"Daddy, wouldn't mommy be mad?"

"Probably turn me into stone a- I mean, yeah, I'll get into big trouble with your mother and aunts."

"He can't even admit he was turned to stone." Gastly snapped

"Daddy? What does 'turned to stone' mean?"

"Discord, should I start teaching this?" Cheerlie asked

"Why weren't you doing anything about this?" Discord snapped

"I saw you standing there, I didn't think I needed to do anything."

"That's no excuse!"

"But it is, you can't expect me to do something about their quarrel, I let them solve it by themselves, or was trying. You needn't step in, they could have resolved it."

"You know that when she gets upset her magic goes haywire."

"I do know, but, Cinnamon, Jack, Skyla, and Dusk, could have easily calmed her down."

"How?"

"I would have sent them outside." Discord narrowed his eyes, still holding on to his daughter.

"Why don't the six of you go outside." Discord picked up Screwball, the other four following.

"You held that out for a long time Screw, you almost defeated him!" Cinnamon exclaimed.

"Gast, where have I see him before?"

"Sweetie Belle?" Discord asked

"And Applebloom and Scootaloo." Applebloom told the draconequus.

"Haven't seen the three of you in months, how has your tour been going?"

"Great! Thanks for asking! Oh and Sweetie, to answer your question, it's Diamond Tiara." Scootaloo to the unicorn

"Right, picking on our adopted niece like that." Sweetie Belle snarled.

"Diamond Tiara's younger brother looks like he'll be just as bad as she was." Applebloom remarked

"Don't forget about his twin brother App." Jack corrected, "though, he's one of my good friends, he doesn't have a bad bone in his body, unless his brother encourages it."

"So, Gast is that brown colt with dark purple hair?" Screwball asked.

"Yeah, App is the colt I sit next to, the silver one with back hair, cutiemark is the tablet." Cinnamon explained

"He didn't laugh at me when Gast said that Discord was my dad."

"I kind of told him, he knew there was a new filly coming and I explained you to him, he looked at you with admiration, not hidden fear. All of the foals who laughed, they were scared of you too." Dusk explained,"he's on my good side. Let's just hope he stays there." Discord looked at the colt, bewildered at what he just heard.

"He wasn't scared of me?"

"No, well, he was, until I told him about you, and now, I think he accepts you."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to my favorite uncle?"

"Prolly not kid, but just making sure." Screwball sniffed as she heard the tone of her father's voice, it sounded as if he likes Dusk. Yet she was only 5, she had a small school pony crush on him. _Daddy will kill him if I told him, Kib, knowing his 3-year-old magic, can kill him unintentionally. At least he can come to school in two years and join my class_. She sighed, then gently closed her eyes in her dad's grasp.


	6. Chapter 6: Fluttershy?

**A/N Yes, this title sounds weird, but I'm going to see if I can wriggle something in that you weren't expecting. Sorry for taking so long on the updates I've been super busy.**

Discord walked into his house, his daughter still in his grasp, asleep. Fluttershy looked up at him on the couch as he looked at her, stress in his gaze.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"N- nothing Fluttershy."

"Something's wrong, you wouldn't look so stressed if there wasn't."

"I'm not stressed, just, uh-"

"Let me stop you right there. Go put Screwy in bed and then you can tell me. Get a good look at her face too."

Fluttershy was trying to make a point that their daughter had been crying for a while. Yes, she had inherited her father's magic, but she accidentally inherited Fluttershy's heart. _She sees fine, she looks like a pony well, other than her eyes, are the foals afraid of her magic?_ Fluttershy watched as Discord returned into the room.

"Discord, are they afraid of her, y-your magic?"

"Some of them were afraid of _me_, some of Screwy, but that's only after they knew _I_ was her father. I can't imagine what kind of things Kib will go through."

"Kib knows very well that there are bullies out there. Screwy however, she only goes out with me when I go shopping and no one says anything."

"I think they were just scared that she was going to do the things that _I_ did, but she isn't me she's her."

"I know, but these are foals we are talking about. Maybe when Kib goes to school, they can show all of them that chaos isn't anything to be afraid of."

"As always, you're right Fluttershy, and I'm so lucky to have you."

"Never have I ever known." Fluttershy said as she smirked.

"Don't you start this with me young filly."

"Filly? I'm your wife for Celestia's sake!"

"Ahh, but I am what, like 60 times your age, let's see 26 times 60 is 1,560. What if we do 57.92? Let's see, carry the one hm mm mm... yeah, that seems about right. I'm almost 1506 and that's just under so, that seems right."

"How did you-"

"Simple math, my love."

"Like Twilight?"

"Yup! But I'm a _lot_ older than Twi. So what did you do while I was out?"

"I went to Twilight's castle."

"Anything important happen?"

"Ummm, NO! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Fluttershy." Discord's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"Way to kill the mood."

"What happened?"

"Um well you see, **_FLASHBACK in Fluttershy's pov..._**

**_The girls, Kib, and I were coming back home when Kib went off the path. That's when I didn't realize that I went off of it and followed him. The girls yelled at me to come back, but I had to get my little Kib. They followed me and when we caught up to him, a very bad smell came across. _**_That wasn't a timberwolf, was it? _**_You guessed it, so we ran while I was struggling to keep Kib next to me, so Twilight grabbed him with her magic. The three of us flew and the others spilt up and this HUGE one snapped my wing and I think it's broken. _**_IT'S BROKEN?! _**_Yes now let me finish, we ran in here and the girls left an hour ago when we thought they were gone. You know the rest."_**

"Fluttershy,you're hurt."

"Not hurt, just a broken wing."

"And it hurts?"

"Very bad."

"Why didn't you tell me this when I walked in the door 'Hey sweetie, can you look at my wing? I THINK I BROKE IT!'" Fluttershy flinched and squealed. Discord's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I just-"

"It's fine."

"Now love, don't just-"

"Drop it, I said it's fine."

"But-"

"DROP IT!" Discord was taken aback by Fluttershy's sudden outburst.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked and narrowed her eyes.

"That! Narrowing your eyes, that smart tone, you aren't the Fluttershy I know."

"Boo hoo, I don't care, I honestly-"

"No, NO! SCREWY KIBOU LEAVE THE HOUSE NOW!"


	7. Chapter 7: Wait What?

**Younger readers or violence hating ppl, don't read please... It gets violent, kind of sooooooooooo yea no hates please. I'll mark it when it gets to that point. Read at your own will. Kinda long one**...

"LET GO Of ME!" Fluttershy yelled through tears.

"Fluttershy?" Discord asked

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked

"Not you!"

"I'm Fluttershy!"

"Girls, grab the elements! Follow me, magical embalance, I think they took all of Fluttershy's magic, I heard her." The Elements of Harmony followed him out the door and for added measures, Discord put Fluttershy in a magic sucking/ power sucking cage.

"Where Discord?"

"Everfree."

"EVERFREE?!" The 6 Mares gasped

"Castle of the Two Sisters."

"That's been abandoned for years, after we defeated Tirek, we haven't gone back!" Twilight exclaimed

"I know, but I know that she's over there, I can feel it."

"What ever you say..." Rainbow said unsure of it

"KILL ME?! WASNT TAKING MY MAGIC ENOUGH?!"

"You must understand, we are here to destroy Equestria, not spare puny puffy pony lives."

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked regaining her composure.

"An old friend of little Dissy's"

"Chrysalis?"

"No ding bat!"

"I only know of her, he hasn't mentioned anyone else other than Mother..."

"Someone he knows isn't around anymore."

"You sure you're not Chrysalis? You sound like her."

"I'M NOT CHRYSALIS!"

"Ok! I get it, no need to snap!"

"You are remotely calm."

"Well yeah, I've always been threatened to be killed because I married Discord, you mean it, I don't care anymore. Of _corse_ I would want to stay alive to care for my family, but if this gets you from hurting them, I guess I'll have to do what it takes."

"Wow, I was expecting you to cry like a little filly."

"I was, just not now."

"You are still avoiding my gaze young one, how must you have so much courage?"

"I don't have any magic, I have to make up for it in someway."

"FLUTTERSHY?!"

"TAYLOR SWIFT!" (Code word for Twilight Sparkle, long story short, human Twi loves TS and Twi brought back some of her music.)

"Who?" The strange pony asked

"Hooves up, Mag!"

"DISCORD!"

"Step into the light and let the pony see you." Fluttershy gasped as she saw who it was, the magenta pony who was mean to him at the gala.

"W-who was the pony who took my place?"

"That was the mayor from that one city where everyone had the same cutiemark." Rainbow Dash answered

"Oh, but why, she seemed so nice, until you know,"

"Have you forgotten they are holding you OVER YOUR WILL?!" Discord yelled at his wife.

"Mom! We're coming!" Screwball and Kibou took the discussion as a distraction to trap the evil mares, sending the previous mayor to Tartarous and Magenta into a cage into Tartarous.

"How did you-" Fluttershy started

"Dads emergency training session mom, no way we're we leaving you hanging. Oh and speaking of hanging..." Screwball answer

"What did you do and is that a, cutiemark!?" Fluttershy asked

"Well, I know what my talent is! You see, I saw the Manehattan Seeds playing the Ponyville Colts. They were loosing miserably and I made the ball tinker in favor of the Colts so they wouldn't loose."

"Screwball!" Fluttershy scolded

"That's AWESOME! Finally, you take in _some_ chaos and get your cutiesmark for it!."

"DISCORD!"

"What? Can't a draconequus have some fun too?"

"Not helping!"

"Sorry love, but this is _my_ turn to be supportive, I need _some_ chaos!"

"Do you want us to-" Twilight started until she saw Discord angled his ears down at his daughter and son.

"N-never mind."

(Kind of-Violent part)

"We need to get out of this death trap." Rainbow said as she leapt into the air. Fluttershy let out a blood hurtling screech which made all of them

turn around. She had a deep scratch in her side that was pouring out blood, which made Discord and the rest of the Chaos family freak out.

"W-w-wha just happened?" Screwball asked, backing away from her mother.

"Run." was all Fluttershy could say before she fell onto the floor. Discord's eyes went wide as she fell, then movement caught his attention.

"It's a trap!" Rarity screeched

"What do we do?!" Applejack asked, petrified.

"Come to me," Discord muttered, barely loud enough for all of them to hear. He quickly dashed to Fluttershy, than backed up, about to snap when he realized something.

"If we leave, it will just follow us."

"Let's go, then worry, PLEASE? THIS ISNT FUN." Pinkie Pie screamed

"Okay, okay!" Discord snapped his fingers and all of them were inside Twilight's castle.

"Phew, I thought we weren't going to make it." Twilight exclaimed. Discord whimpered right as she said that.

"What's-" she followed his gaze and saw it was on Fluttershy, who was still blood soaked, "wrong," she finished.

(End of violent part (I know, it's not really violent but still, just some kind of warning))

"How did this happen?" Celestia asked as she approached.

"Something must've cut her because she had this when she had screeched, not before."

"Shadow," Twilight murmured.

"What?" Discord asked as he wrapped Fluttershy's sides with a bandage (a REALLY big bandage). She let out a faint whimper as her eyes slightly

opened.

"Shhh, rest now, you'll be fine once I figure out what did this to you."

"Magic." she muttered

"I've tried fixing you with my magic, why do you think I'm wrapping you?"

"For fun?" She guessed, then snorted at her answer, "you would never do that, not when it comes to pain."

"I would never want to cause _you_ pain, but to the thing that did this..." he narrowed his eyes and let go of Fluttershy to clinch his lion paw and eagle claw together and let out his frustration.

"No, shadow, it's our worst doom." Twilight Sparkle explained

"How Twilight? Who told you this and how do you know you can trust them."

"It's in a book, the only thing that can destroy the Elements of Harmony, is a shadow. A shadow scared Fluttershy."

"Everything _scares_ Fluttershy. But to hurt her," Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Will I be okay?" Discord could barely make out Fluttershy's voice.

"I-I don't know, you lost a lot of blood a-and I don't know if it was too much. You're still losing some now."

"Sorry,"

"Come on, it wasn't your fault. I just hope-" he cut himself off and looked away, but Fluttershy had enough to finish the sentence.

"That I won't die?" She guessed when Discord nodded slightly, putting his lion paw on the back of his neck. Fluttershy closed her eyes and sighed in content as Discord kissed the top of her head and brought a light weighted blanket on top of her. He curled himself into a ball beside her and eventually fell asleep. The rest of the mane six watched for awhile before falling asleep too.

**A/N YES, I know it wasn't as "bloodly" as some of you wanted, but I have more evil coming up, I just needed to give dear Fluttershy some rest. I'm not purposely taking anything out on her, I just needed drama... I know this is supposed to be about Screwball, and I'm going to show you how she got her cutie mark in the next chapter with her brother ;) lots o love**

**-Princess**


	8. Chapter 8: Dun Dun Daaa

**Younger readers or violence hating ppl, don't read please... It gets violent, kind of sooooooooooo yea no hates please. I'll mark it when it gets to that point. Read at your own will. Kinda long one**...

"LET GO Of ME!" Fluttershy yelled through tears.

"Fluttershy?" Discord asked

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked

"Not you!"

"I'm Fluttershy!"

"Girls, grab the elements! Follow me, magical embalance, I think they took all of Fluttershy's magic, I heard her." The Elements of Harmony followed him out the door and for added measures, Discord put Fluttershy in a magic sucking/ power sucking cage.

"Where Discord?"

"Everfree."

"EVERFREE?!" The 6 Mares gasped

"Castle of the Two Sisters."

"That's been abandoned for years, after we defeated Tirek, we haven't gone back!" Twilight exclaimed

"I know, but I know that she's over there, I can feel it."

"What ever you say..." Rainbow said unsure of it

"KILL ME?! WASNT TAKING MY MAGIC ENOUGH?!"

"You must understand, we are here to destroy Equestria, not spare puny puffy pony lives."

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked regaining her composure.

"An old friend of little Dissy's"

"Chrysalis?"

"No ding bat!"

"I only know of her, he hasn't mentioned anyone else other than Mother..."

"Someone he knows isn't around anymore."

"You sure you're not Chrysalis? You sound like her."

"I'M NOT CHRYSALIS!"

"Ok! I get it, no need to snap!"

"You are remotely calm."

"Well yeah, I've always been threatened to be killed because I married Discord, you mean it, I don't care anymore. Of _corse_ I would want to stay alive to care for my family, but if this gets you from hurting them, I guess I'll have to do what it takes."

"Wow, I was expecting you to cry like a little filly."

"I was, just not now."

"You are still avoiding my gaze young one, how must you have so much courage?"

"I don't have any magic, I have to make up for it in someway."

"FLUTTERSHY?!"

"TAYLOR SWIFT!" (Code word for Twilight Sparkle, long story short, human Twi loves TS and Twi brought back some of her music.)

"Who?" The strange pony asked

"Hooves up, Mag!"

"DISCORD!"

"Step into the light and let the pony see you." Fluttershy gasped as she saw who it was, the magenta pony who was mean to him at the gala.

"W-who was the pony who took my place?"

"That was the mayor from that one city where everyone had the same cutiemark." Rainbow Dash answered

"Oh, but why, she seemed so nice, until you know,"

"Have you forgotten they are holding you OVER YOUR WILL?!" Discord yelled at his wife.

"Mom! We're coming!" Screwball and Kibou took the discussion as a distraction to trap the evil mares, sending the previous mayor to Tartarous and Magenta into a cage into Tartarous.

"How did you-" Fluttershy started

"Dads emergency training session mom, no way we're we leaving you hanging. Oh and speaking of hanging..." Screwball answer

"What did you do and is that a, cutiemark!?" Fluttershy asked

"Well, I know what my talent is! You see, I saw the Manehattan Seeds playing the Ponyville Colts. They were loosing miserably and I made the ball tinker in favor of the Colts so they wouldn't loose."

"Screwball!" Fluttershy scolded

"That's AWESOME! Finally, you take in _some_ chaos and get your cutiesmark for it!."

"DISCORD!"

"What? Can't a draconequus have some fun too?"

"Not helping!"

"Sorry love, but this is _my_ turn to be supportive, I need _some_ chaos!"

"Do you want us to-" Twilight started until she saw Discord angled his ears down at his daughter and son.

"N-never mind."

(Kind of-Violent part)

"We need to get out of this death trap." Rainbow said as she leapt into the air. Fluttershy let out a blood hurtling screech which made all of them

turn around. She had a deep scratch in her side that was pouring out blood, which made Discord and the rest of the Chaos family freak out.

"W-w-wha just happened?" Screwball asked, backing away from her mother.

"Run." was all Fluttershy could say before she fell onto the floor. Discord's eyes went wide as she fell, then movement caught his attention.

"It's a trap!" Rarity screeched

"What do we do?!" Applejack asked, petrified.

"Come to me," Discord muttered, barely loud enough for all of them to hear. He quickly dashed to Fluttershy, than backed up, about to snap when he realized something.

"If we leave, it will just follow us."

"Let's go, then worry, PLEASE? THIS ISNT FUN." Pinkie Pie screamed

"Okay, okay!" Discord snapped his fingers and all of them were inside Twilight's castle.

"Phew, I thought we weren't going to make it." Twilight exclaimed. Discord whimpered right as she said that.

"What's-" she followed his gaze and saw it was on Fluttershy, who was still blood soaked, "wrong," she finished.

(End of violent part (I know, it's not really violent but still, just some kind of warning))

"How did this happen?" Celestia asked as she approached.

"Something must've cut her because she had this when she had screeched, not before."

"Shadow," Twilight murmured.

"What?" Discord asked as he wrapped Fluttershy's sides with a bandage (a REALLY big bandage). She let out a faint whimper as her eyes slightly

opened.

"Shhh, rest now, you'll be fine once I figure out what did this to you."

"Magic." she muttered

"I've tried fixing you with my magic, why do you think I'm wrapping you?"

"For fun?" She guessed, then snorted at her answer, "you would never do that, not when it comes to pain."

"I would never want to cause _you_ pain, but to the thing that did this..." he narrowed his eyes and let go of Fluttershy to clinch his lion paw and eagle claw together and let out his frustration.

"No, shadow, it's our worst doom." Twilight Sparkle explained

"How Twilight? Who told you this and how do you know you can trust them."

"It's in a book, the only thing that can destroy the Elements of Harmony, is a shadow. A shadow scared Fluttershy."

"Everything _scares_ Fluttershy. But to hurt her," Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Will I be okay?" Discord could barely make out Fluttershy's voice.

"I-I don't know, you lost a lot of blood a-and I don't know if it was too much. You're still losing some now."

"Sorry,"

"Come on, it wasn't your fault. I just hope-" he cut himself off and looked away, but Fluttershy had enough to finish the sentence.

"That I won't die?" She guessed when Discord nodded slightly, putting his lion paw on the back of his neck. Fluttershy closed her eyes and sighed in content as Discord kissed the top of her head and brought a light weighted blanket on top of her. He curled himself into a ball beside her and eventually fell asleep. The rest of the mane six watched for awhile before falling asleep too.

**A/N YES, I know it wasn't as "bloodly" as some of you wanted, but I have more evil coming up, I just needed to give dear Fluttershy some rest. I'm not purposely taking anything out on her, I just needed drama... I know this is supposed to be about Screwball, and I'm going to show you how she got her cutie mark in the next chapter with her brother ;) lots o love**

**-Princess**


	9. Chapter 9: Screwy's Cutiemark

5 months later

"Please quit complaining Fluttershy, it's very annoying."

"You're being _very_ supportive.". Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"There again with the yelling."

"I'm not yelling! I'm being sarcastic, there is a difference Discord."

"I'm over a thousand years old, don't you think I know that?"

"You don't act like it."

"If I acted like that then I would play dead all the time." Discord retorted, then his eyes softened

"Why are we fighting love?"

"Because you are being the most difficult thing you could ever be Discord."

"well, I'm sorry for being difficult?"

Fluttershy sighed then knocked her husband onto the ground and pressed her lips against his. Discord snapped his fingers and made his face appear on a butterfly.  
"Does this mean you forgive me?". Fluttershy nodded then pressed her lips more forcefully on her husband. Discord waited a second before wrapping his arms around Fluttershy and kissing her back. Rainbow Dash had just flown over for a visit with Fluttershy when she saw the two of them kissing. _Should I be doing that with A or Soarin'?_ She asked herself. She flew back to the path Discord had made for Fluttershy and her friends (they called it the "protected path" because they can't get hurt on it...) and called out Fluttershy's name.

"Oh Rainbow Dash! I forgot she was coming over!"

"Go see your friend my dear, I'll clean this up."

"I'll be back soon, her and Twilight were going with me to see my mother."

"Yes, of corse... When will you be back?"

"You aren't going to, um, you know, question why I'm going?"

"You're with Twilight and Rainbow, aren't you?"

"Yes, but, well..."

"I'll be fine Fluttershy, you go now."

"O-okay." Fluttershy walked towards Rainbow Dash, looking at her husband.

"He's a whole new pony- er- draconequus..." Rainbow Dash remarked

"You don't mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm with him, that is..."

"Well, at first,but for right now, Twi is waiting for us, turns out Cadence is coming too."

"All the way from the Crystal Empire?"

"Well, yea, apparently it's huge buisness so the rest of us are coming too. Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ."

"I wonder what about..."

"Who knows, Celestia _always _has tricks up her sleeve."

"Welcome my little ponies." Celestia greeted

"Twilight!"

"Cadence!"

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Everypony smiled as the two of them fell on the floor laughing, then turned to Celestia.

"Why are we here Celestia?" Twilight asked

"First, I want to appoligize for what I have to ask. But, Tirek, Chrysalis, and Sombra are back, those that we banished earlier to Tarturous, they were changlings, not the actual villians."

"WHAT!" Everpony, but Twilight and Cadence gasped

"That would explain why they were so easy to beat..." Cadence said, almost to herself.

"My thoughts exactly." Twilight murmered to her sister-in-law.

"So why are we here?" Rainbow Dash asked

"We need the elements." Luna stated, everyone's eyes opened up wide.

"Why am I here?" Cadence asked

"Alicorn magic, remember?" Celestia smirked

"Well yeah, but why didn't you have Discord come too? His magic is just as strong, if not stronger, than alicorn magic."

"Remember what happened last time with him and Tirek?"

"Well, yeah, but,-"

"With all do respect mother, but... HE IS THE MOST SINCERE PONY EQUESTRIA HAS EVER MET!"

"Fluttershy! Stop please, you are going to kill my ears."

"Sorry Twilight, but she doesn't trust him and I know he can be trusted now."

"If you say we can trust him, then I'll send him a letter." Celestia got a scroll and wrote for a minute, then sent it. Less than a minute later, Discord flashed into the room.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm right here Discord." Fluttershy murmered

"Why did you need me then?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Discord, we have a little problem." Twilight told him


	10. Chapter 10: Kib

"Mom! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh, Screwball? What time is it?"

"Five in the morning."

"FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Discord jumped up out of his sleep when her heard his daughter.

"Seven, I just thought I should see your reaction."

"Oh Screwy, why you are j- oomph." Screwball pinned her dad on his stomach.

"Why is 8-year-old Screwball harder to control than 5-year-old Kibou?" Discord asked as his face was planted into a pillow.

"She beats your magic by a mile."

"No she- does" he muttered as she threatened to put him into a cage, "n't" he smirked as his daughter snapped her tail and found that nothing happened.

"D-daddy?"

"Yes?"

"W-what happened to my magic."

"I bent it."

"YOU WHAT?!" Fluttershy and Screwball scream asked at the same time.

"It's in one of those bottles."

"In a-" Screwball looked over at her dad's odd collection of bottles, filled with Apple cider, grape juice, toy boats, anything you could think of.

"How am I supposed to find my magic in those?"

"Dont route through my bottles missy, you have a school in another place to get to in an hour."

"It doesn't take long to- oh right."

"Go through them kiddo, I'll snap us there if it gets late."

"But I'm supposed to meet Dusk in 30 minutes."

"Don't drink anything, hear me? Some of those are potions." _I probably still have my magic and he just made a force field in his room to make sure I didn't put him in _

_a cage he wouldn't be able to get out of_. Screwball jumped when the last part of her thoughts sounded like her father, not her. _Is this really the first time I've done _

_this to you? Man I need to get out more..._

"DAD! QUIT MESSING INSIDE MY HEAD!"

"Fine! You're not fun anyway." Discord pouted, "I was going to tell you where your magic is, but now I don't think I should, you were right."

"I'm going to go to school Dad so..."

"Can I drop you and Kib off on his first day?"

"I don't see why not, Ms. Cheerlie wanted to tell me she needed to talk to you anyway."

"Probably about my past."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing little one, go get a head start with your brother and I'll follow after I do some finishing touches here."

"Kay! C'mon Kibou!"

"Coming Screw!" Discotd raised his eyebrows.

"Screw?"

"Yeah! We have our own nicknames for each other."

"That's good, just, can you look out for him today, I know you're in the same class, but that Gastly character..."

"He's in safe hooves Daddy."

"Okay, just-"

"Stop worrying about me Dad, I'll be fine." Kibou snapped and popped on top of his father's head. Discord smiled.

"Someone's been practicing."

"Yup! Screwy watches me all the time and when I struggle with something, she helps me a lot!"

"That's good, don't you think you should start walking?"

"Bye Mom!" The Chaos children called to Fluttershy.

"Bye little ones! See you when you get back Discord."

"Love you" the two of them did a quick kiss, then Discord followed the kids.

"Dusk!"

"Screwy!"

"Did Skyla come?"

"Yeah, Dad's taking her, her wing broke and she had to get it wrapped."

"Poor thing," Discord muttered

"Hey Discord!"

"Twilight Sparkle! I haven't seen you in a few weeks, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, nothing really remarkable happening other than-" she blushed and didn't finish.

"What did you do?" Discord sneered jokingly.

"N-nothing important."

"Tell the draconequus Spark."

"No thank you!"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Mom had a foal!" Dusk Century announced.

"Dusk!"

"What, it got boring watching that, let's go Screwy and Kibou, let them socialize."

"You can call me Kib, if you want."

"Sure! Friends?"

"Friends!"

"You a foal? And you didn't tell us?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Did you tell Fluttershy?" Twilight shook her head.

"AJ?" Twilight put up her hoof.

"You are the first of our friends to know."

"Really? Wow, really?"

"Yes really." Twilight slightly giggled.

"I'm being ridiculous, let's follow the kids, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Discord! I'm glad to see you!" Cheerlie exclaimed

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, we are about to start Equestrian history, I want wondering if you were interested in telling your children?"

"What? At home?"

"Let me rephrase. Are you ready to tell them?"

"I think so, I would ask Fluttershy though."

"Can you ask her, then tell me sometime today?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

"Be good the two of you!"

"We will Dad!" Screwball answered for them.

"Your mother is picking you up unless something comes up."

"Kay!" Screwball said with a hint of impatience.

"That is how Princess Celestia and Princess Luna first defeated Tirek." Cheerlie finished explaining to the foals.

"Ms. Cheerlie?" Asked a magenta unicorn filly with hair that looked like Pinkie Pie's, but had rainbow coloring and a tail that was straight and tied back like

Applejack's.

"Yes Rainbow Mage?"

"When did Uncle Discord meet Great Aunt Celestia?"

"I'm not quite there yet but I'm about to next week if a get a certain some pony to come and talk about it. Screwball, Kibou, has he said anything to either of you if

he's coming?"

"I don't know, he doesn't like talking about things before we were born other than their wedding day..." Screwball started

"And Daddy isn't exactly the easiest person to persuade, once he's made it up, it's made up." Kibou continued

"He said he would ask your mother, I think he may come." Cheerlie explained

"Cheerlie?"

"Come in Discord, children go outside for recess."

"I'll do it."

"You're sure?"

"Positive, Fluttershy said she thought it would be good to tell them now instead of waiting for another."

"That great!"

"I know, she took me by surprise."

"Are the rest of them coming, or just you, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Celestia?"

"I can ask them, I didn't think about it."

"Heck yeah we'll come!"

"Rainbow Dash?" Cheerlie asked

"And your sister-in-law. Yee-haw!"

"You both are early, school doesn't end for another two hours."

"Fluttershy told us, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Plus, we promised to come for career day, well Dashie here did." Applejack nuzzled her wife. (yes, okay, I ship AppleDash and they have 3 kids, and I don't know

why I'm telling you again but WHO CARES! ONWARD!)

"Of corse! I forgot today was Friday, so much has happened!"

"I have a new friend!"

"Who Kib?"

"Well Screwy, it's RAINBOW MAGE!"

"She seemed nice."

"And super duper smart! Not as smart as Aunt Twi though!"

"Yeah, no one is as smart as her."

"Night Screw,"

"Night Kib."


	11. Chapter 11: Discord's Past

**A/N... okay so I kind of interpreted Discord's past like DisneyFinatic did... So if it sounds the same... That's why it kind of sounds the same lol. Though some things are different ;P**

Discord paced outside the school, lost in thought.

"Discord, love, what's wrong?"

"I-it's just that, this is their first time hearing about this and I don't want them to think of me as a monster."

"Well, you were a monster. B-"

"That makes me feel _so_ much better" Discord narrowed his eyes.

"_But_, you aren't anymore and this is you, the you I _married_ and the you I _love_."

"Okay, that makes me feel better, a little."

"Good, now the girls should be here soon, the school starts in ten minutes."

"I know, I know"

"Take deep breaths until they get here." While she left Discord to do his calming exercises, she took the time to go on a short stroll to look for her BPFFs.

"Hey Fluttershy!"

"Rainbow Dash! Are the others with you?"

"Yeah! And Twilight had her filly, she's back at home."

"Darling, we wouldn't miss this for the world. Discord's past is not something to take lightly."

"Screwball and Kibou haven't heard it, have they?"

"No Twilight, we have been trying to keep it from them. Plus, that gives us the chance to tell the kids who learned false information."

"Should we head in then?" Pinkie Pie asked and Fluttershy nodded.

"We have ten special guests, they are all very close friends of mine, I expect you all to treat them as kind as you could and if you say one smart comment to any of them, you will be punished. Understand everypony?"

"Yes Ms. Cheerlie" her class said in unison

"Good, than without further ado, the Elements of Harmony bearers, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Screwball and Kibou's dad, Discord!" The class was pounding their hooves on the ground until they heard Discord's name, than only App and the children of the ponies up there pounded their hooves.

"Humph." Discord scoffed

"Discord, composer."

"Yes dear, I know."

"Good, see that you stick to it. You wouldn't want to let my star student, your wife, and your best friends to turn you into mmmmm again, now would we?" Celestia whispered into his ear.

"No Tia, we wouldn't want that."

"Tia? You call the eldest of princesses, Tia?"

"Gastly! Quit that at once!" App scolded

"Now, Discord, without anymore interruptions, tell the foals why you are here."

"Well Cheerlie, we're here because we're going to tell you abo-" he cut himself off as he looked at his kids and caught Screwball's 8-year-old swirly eyes.

"What wrong Dad?"

"N-nothing Screwy."

"Tell us about what then?" she gasped, "is it-"

"My past." his looked away from her, knowing her gaze was boring into him, as well as the other ponies in the class.

"What's so bad about it?"

"He's never told you he was turned-"

"_Thank_ you so very much, Gastly was it?" Discord said through gritted teeth.

"Fluttershy," Discord whispered

"Yes love?" Fluttershy whispered back

"Is it okay if I rip his throat out, Kay thanks!" He said as he clinched his paw and claw into fists.

"DISCORD!"

"Fine okay, well, let's tell you where it started, Fluttershy?"

"What? You're telling them the first part, it's your history for Celestia's sake."

"Oh, right, FINE! So, it all started when I was younger, _a lot_ younger, about your age young foals."

"That must've been 2,000 years ago." Gastly remarked.

"Gastly!" Cheerlie scolded

"Actually, he's not that far off, but I'm not even 2,000 yet so, let's not stretch the truth so much. But more like 1,500 years ago. (FLASHBACK in Discord's POV.)

I lived with many other draconequui, is that even the right plural form? I don't care... So my parents were the King and Queen of our land. I was Price and I didn't have any brothers or sisters, so whoever I married would succeed my parents. I never known what love was, so I was rude to any female I met because I was the Prince and I could get any draconequus I wanted. This next part is a huge blur, but I remember when there was a huge storm that was so unusual that my species couldn't control it. My parents left me in a cave and I saw my parents get sucked back into the wind. I didn't care much for my mother because she taught me to be rude and my dad tried to teach me the ways of love. He told me that Mom used to be really nice until I was born, then she became a control freak. Well it was a long time later, the sun melted some of the snow to were I could get out of the cave. I saw my subjects, my friends, they were all scattered and... Dead. I tried to heal them, but my father never got around to teach me. (End for the moment)"

"Then how do you know how to do it now Dad? And why do I already know how to do it?"

"Kib, I didn't want to make the same mistake my dad did, so I taught you earlier, just in case something were to happen to me. When you're as old

as me, you live and learn."

"Daddy, your the best dad anypony could ever have, not to mention the coolest."

"Thanks Screwy, but, hang on to that thought and let me finish the whole story."

"How is this Equestrian history?"

"Well, that's a great question! You see Gastly, Discord plays a major role in Equestria, not to mention the history. Might as well see how he got to where he is today." Celestia explained

"Oh- okay!"

"Now, as I was saying... (Back to FLASHBACK!)

I left the land where I was born, knowing that my assignment as we called it, took me to some place where ponies lived. I didn't know where I was headed, but I _had_ to follow my destiny. No one knows but the royal family who assigns it, only the king and the family succeeder can know, my father and I were looking through it and he let me choose my own destiny. Naturally, I was going to choose the best and richest one, well that storm hit when I was about to choose, so... I didn't get around to it because, once again, only my father knew the spell. It didn't take but a few days to find out I was different from every creature around me. I'll spare you the details of me wondering from place to place trying to find a place where I could stay. I found Equestria and I thought I would be accepted. Celestia and Luna were the only ones who understood and they took me in while I was in my younger state, they were young themselves, no older than me but not much younger either. Celestia treated me like a friend, she passed it off as her being nice to her subject but I fell madly in love with her. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I had feelings for my mother-in-law, I am like what 1,439 years older than my wife after all. (End for the mo)" Some of the foals giggled, even Screwball and Kibou, Discord chuckled too.

"Can I take over Discord?"

"No one's stopping you Tia."

"Very well, (FLASHBACK)

When Discord and I were at the foolish age, we started dating. We were both madly in love and I was rubbing it too much in Luna's face. She didn't tell me until after I had broken up with Discord because I was split between true love and ruling many ponies that respected me. But she was jealous and I just made it worst. She was the bigger pony and respected my decision, but I was the shorter one and never stopped talking about him. After our break up, Discord-(ok, anytime I start or end, just assume I'm going to restart it unless I put something on the lines of DONE)" she cut herself off.

"Go on, you have my permission," Discord told her.

"It's not my job to tell them this, you did it, you or Fluttershy."

"I don't want to though!"

"I'll do it then. Your positive Discord?"

"Yes, you tell them Fluttershy."

"Well, Discord got so frustrated with his broken heart and he took over Equestria." The foals gasped and Screwball looked at Kibou, then to their dad.

"D-daddy?" Discord sighed

"Yes, Screwball?"

"What did you d-do?"

"Well, I may have turned buildings upside down and make Ponyville the Chaos capital of the world kind-of thing."

"Twice!"

"Gastly!" App scolded

"It's the truth."

"He's right,

After Celestia ABD Luna turned me into stone, they thought their spell was permanent, but after a thousand years, they lost connection to he elements and I got out. So these lovely ponies figured out how to get past my manipulation and turning them into their opposites, so I got turned to stone again until Celestia thought it would be a good idea for them to reform me for good use of my magic. I can tell you details on how I got reformed later, but basically, Fluttershy offered me friendship, I took it for granted until I realized that I would've lost the only friend I ever had, because everyone turned into my enemy until she came along. I was so happy when I was with her in her house so I grew used to her. We wrote to each other and visited a few times before Twilight became a princess and then there was an incident with the Tree of Harmony and the plunderseeds that I planted while I was in my chaos faze. Then I pretended to be sick and make sure Twilight would do anything for me, even ruin her day with Cadence... Then there was Tirek... I took my friends for granted and well, I kind of went to the dark side for awhile until Tirek betrayed me and the ponies or _some_ of them, excepting me."

Twilight looked up at her friend and pointed something out that meant everything to her, "Discord, if you hadn't have booked marked the pages, Tirek would have been in control forever. You saved us as well as betrayed us, mostly saving us though. You were the one who saved Equestria, not the six of us."

"Thanks Twi, but that's mostly it for what I have to say, other than the wedding, but that's for another day." He was expecting boos from the foals, but got applause instead and even his children were happy that he was who he was. Discord smiled and got a hug from the three creatures that no one, no matter who it was, could replace. His family.


	12. Chapter 12: Little Harmony

"Harmony? You named our new little sister, Harmony?"

"What's wrong with that Screwy?"

"Well, Dad, that's Mom's job, to spread kindness and to help with harmony..."

"Get over it, I wanted to name her something else but noooooooooooo your mother insists on this name."

"Fine!"

"Kib? Where did your brother go?"

"In the room with Mom. She looks so pretty from what I can tell." Fluttershy looked up and saw her daughter looking in and unwrapped the filly a little more. It was a pegasus, a yellow one. Her eyes were teal, one pupil bigger than the other. Other than the eyes and hair color (black) and one of her pegasus wings were a bat with and the actual pegasus wing was black, she was a spitting image of Fluttershy, herself.

"Can I hold her Mom, PLEASE!"

"Only if you sit down first Kib."

(A/N I'm going to time jump 8 years because I have a few things that are super important and this book is already longer than I thought it would be...)

"DAD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO DUSK?!"

"I put him in a cage so he can't bother you anymore."

"HE WASN'T BOTHERING ME BEFORE!"

"Why are you so mad little one? I'm protecting you on a colt that isn't worth your time."

"SHUT UP!"

"What?! You don't have feelings for him, do you?"

"I- well I- WHAT DOES IT MATTER? HE'S MY BFF AND YOU ARE HURTING HIM!"

"You DO have feelings for him... Well my dear, I'm sorry to say this but I won't let you date him, not even if your mother says yes."

"WHY NOT?!"

"I don't approve."

"But when we were younger you said to him and I quote 'you're okay kid'."

"So? I might have changed my mind."

"Bet you didn't!"

"But I have Screwball, and if you side with me, I will get you _your_ season tickets to all of the next Ponyville games from your Uncle Mac."

"Uncle Mac got me season tickets... To all of the games?!"

"All of them, but he gave them ot me so I won't giv ethem up until you side wit me or dump this colt friend of yours."

"Dusk Century, my colt friend, psh, why, do you think I have a chance?"

"You do kiddo, but-"

"Discord, Screwball, what was all the yelling about?"

"He/She started it. No I didn't you did!" Fluttershy shook her head and giggled. _Like father like daughte_r. She looked at Discord.

"Discord, I heard it all, let the colt go, wait, where is he- nevermind that, Screwball, you can have a colt friends AN I DON'T WANT ANYMORE ARGUMENTS, understand _Discord_?"

"Yes love..."


	13. Chapter 13: Duskball or Screw Century?

"Which one Harmony?"

"Dunno."

"Surely you have a preference."

"I want Screwball, the sister I had and didn't brag because she has a coltfriend."

"I'm _not_ bragging, _your_ just jealous."

"I don't even like Dusk. I don't like anypony!"

"You sure? I've seen you eyeing a certain colt."

"Positive, you don't need to be involved in my personal life."

"I'm your sister for Celestia's sake!"

"So?"

"Harmony! Screwball! Where are the two of you?"

"In here Mother!" Harmony called

"Mother? Why don't you just call her mom like Kib and I do?"

"I call Dad, Dad, what's your point?"

"Are you trying to be difficult?"

"No."

"Well you are."

"Are not!"

"What are you arguing about?"

"N-nothing." Screwball lied

"_Sure_... Harmony?"

"Nothing just like Screwball said."

"Girls, seriously? Do you take me as a newborn foal?"

"No! We love you, but we solved it, honestly."

"I heard most of it. You were arguing about something. Now spit out with it already!"

"Discord!"

"What?"

"You don't talk to them like that, they are growing fillies."

"I'm a mare!" Screwball rejected and instantly took it back from a look of her dad's.

"You're a filly. Not until you are 21."

"No I'm NOT!"

"Harmony go to your room." Fluttershy whispered into the foal's ear, not taking her eyes off her husband and oldest foal.

"Okay..." reluctantly, Harmony backed away into a hallway that seemed endless. Fluttershy gasped as Screwball lashed her tail and taped Discord's

muzzle shut.

"Screwball!" Fluttershy scolded and Screwball shut her muzzle with another flick of her tail.

"Mat's mit" Discord said trying to talk through the ducktape before he undos it.

"Screwball room, NOW!"

"Dad no, NEVER!"

"You're _pushing_ it now, you do what ever you want to me, but when you mess with your mother, that's when I **_LOSE_** it! I'm trying so hard not to

hurt you right now."

"See if I care." Screwball marched out the house and ran, a huge grin on her face.

"Owwww! Discord!" Fluttershy screamed as her husband was slightly moving her front right hoof.

"I think she broke it." Discord muttered as he set it back down.

"What's gotten into her?"

"That new coltfriend of hers." Discird guessed.

"Dusk isn't like _this_. He's so nice."

"That's what they all want you to think so they can date our daughter."

"Can you fix it?

"Not Screwball attitude. I wi-"

"My hoof!"

"Oh, I think." He picked it up again, softer this time, and snapped his lion paw.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"What kind of _husband_ would I be if I just let you lye there in pain?" (COUGH COUGH Gaston COUGH COUGH)

"Can you help me up?"

"Sure?" He picked up Fluttershy (literally) and set her down slowly so she could test her hoof out.

"I just don't understand why Screwball would be acting this way."

"Unless it's not Screwy."

"What?!"

"Just thinking out loud."

"Keep going"

"What if the changelings got out?"

"I doubt it. We sent all of them to Tartarous."

"Cerberus left again, remember, maybe they could have gotten out but not enough to make a difference so we couldn't tell if all of them were still in

there."

"Chrysalis and the two others were still there."

"You've forgotten again. Chrysalis had a _royal_ changeling just before we locked her up."

"Do you think-"

"It could be very likely, but I don't know."

"I hope you're wrong and it's just mood swings."

"Well, let's tell Twilight and see what else we can do."

"Are you sure she wasn't just mad?"

"Positive!"

"Hum, it could be very likely." she gasped and looked out the window, Discord, get the girls and the elements, Fluttershy stay behind me, we have trouble."


	14. Chapter 14: SG!

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" data-p-id="36409547689817b128b93af7e8043ea4"strongShoot! I forgot to mention something, IM SO SORRY FOR KIB LOVERS but... He kind of got killed by the changelings so... DONT KILL MEEEEEEEEEEE! (I needed drama...)/strong/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="600fff459af10617046ecfab01200250" /div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" data-p-id="600fff459af10617046ecfab01200250""Thanks Discord." Twilight told the draconequus when she saw her friends and they already had their elements on./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="d7d77a31675ffe99841e38e20df91c0d" /div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" data-p-id="d7d77a31675ffe99841e38e20df91c0d""Catch." he tossed the Element of Magic and Element of Kindness at them and he ringed Fluttershy's around he neck and landed Twilight's perfectly on her head./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="b2624063cf8a0f4e0a2d6b37d096c278" /div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" data-p-id="b2624063cf8a0f4e0a2d6b37d096c278""Nice,"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="ea3ec17ea2148ea60c0b535076fc2c7a" /div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" data-p-id="ea3ec17ea2148ea60c0b535076fc2c7a""Thanks, now let's go kick so changeling flank." he pounded his lion paw fist into his eagle claw for emphasis./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="7c6a139c5843bb76c2d4cdc8f010fffc" /div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" data-p-id="7c6a139c5843bb76c2d4cdc8f010fffc""Not right now, we need to have a plan. If we do it now without a plan, we could fail and not win. That's emvery/em dangerous Discord."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="6ddd982c8e33142fc878e08f8bf58c22" /div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" data-p-id="6ddd982c8e33142fc878e08f8bf58c22""Fine Twilight Sparkle, but I still think we need to kick them out soon, I'm emnot/em loosing any pony to Chrysalis."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="816dae8305a23c7a45fd1735c9ee23df" /div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" data-p-id="816dae8305a23c7a45fd1735c9ee23df""We aren't going to loose anypony! We just have to think quickly."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="b9f2e9b7c2cddb65f65f12426a908e77" /div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" data-p-id="b9f2e9b7c2cddb65f65f12426a908e77""No, Rainbow Dash, thinking quickly will only make a fake plan, it needs to be full proof."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="0801ac233e30f2486467c91a6e013001" /div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" data-p-id="0801ac233e30f2486467c91a6e013001""Can't you hurry, let's start thinking."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="64c373ded57fae619490cef89a83ddf9" /div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" data-p-id="64c373ded57fae619490cef89a83ddf9""Discord, you can't ju-"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="94691d99bc2c383546cf327bdf9177e1" /div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" data-p-id="94691d99bc2c383546cf327bdf9177e1""What if we try and lure them out of the area, it would leave the rest of us to get the remaining ones to be sent away." Fluttershy suggested/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="30853f4a831e6fef86a1cdcd18a4efd6" /div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" data-p-id="30853f4a831e6fef86a1cdcd18a4efd6""Have fun with that Spike." Discord remarked and the mares started laughing, all but Fluttershy who looked like she was going to faint./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="4ea2f45ec86470044a984ad55051ca5a" /div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" data-p-id="4ea2f45ec86470044a984ad55051ca5a""What?" He asked, then immediately regretted what he said./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="301a039daf7f669f3141237f0f080dd8" /div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" data-p-id="301a039daf7f669f3141237f0f080dd8""You're luring them away." Applejack pointed out/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="fbc332fdd88467edd451d0a9195e8228" /div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" data-p-id="fbc332fdd88467edd451d0a9195e8228""WHAT?!"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="41015c5abead6ef57d9790abf87dfc09" /div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" data-p-id="41015c5abead6ef57d9790abf87dfc09""Who else is fit for the job? We can use the elements to get rid of some of them, for good this time." Pinkie Pie told him/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="3518725a7b82ad524f1079438536b63c" /div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" data-p-id="3518725a7b82ad524f1079438536b63c""That's so grave of you, I'm in!"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="b8c5e0b0e49a1d939638946662e0e6df" /div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" data-p-id="b8c5e0b0e49a1d939638946662e0e6df""You can't be thinking about this, can you?" Fluttershy asked/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="edcb3d27ced58299abd269aa6782660b" /div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" data-p-id="edcb3d27ced58299abd269aa6782660b""Why not?"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="f871d34bcbfe91aa059c48f79a8b753a" /div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" data-p-id="f871d34bcbfe91aa059c48f79a8b753a""I-I don't want to lose you too." Discord's eyes soften to a point to where you could have thought they were plush./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="c992ed60372b7d243313a59cf5c806f9" /div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" data-p-id="c992ed60372b7d243313a59cf5c806f9""Fluttershy, you won't lose me, not in the same way."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="aee7a805495e30e1e98fd62077fa1d43" /div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" data-p-id="aee7a805495e30e1e98fd62077fa1d43""How do you know that?"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="e5700a544c5b2cf09905613d6069236f" /div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" data-p-id="e5700a544c5b2cf09905613d6069236f""Because, that's emnot/em how I'm going to die."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="d4fa32e55cd3c87daf73bd578f13f497" /div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" data-p-id="d4fa32e55cd3c87daf73bd578f13f497""How do you know?"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="841a5870906eac6f7194724f2a6455a4" /div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" data-p-id="841a5870906eac6f7194724f2a6455a4""Remember when my mother was here?"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="e2905eeeb41518078fc200ed8aa1feeb" /div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" data-p-id="e2905eeeb41518078fc200ed8aa1feeb""Yes,"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="0c18c8eaa22c3e1ddd4379d292a9a466" /div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" data-p-id="0c18c8eaa22c3e1ddd4379d292a9a466""That's all I'm going to tell you, kiss me if you're that worried." He wrapped his tail around her body and curled the rest of himself around her and/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="0c18c8eaa22c3e1ddd4379d292a9a466"they shared a soft, passionate kiss, tears streaming down Fluttershy's face. Discord pulled away and Fluttershy looked up at him. He wrapped his/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="0c18c8eaa22c3e1ddd4379d292a9a466"arms around her, pulling her to his chest into a hug. She hugged back, soaking his chest in her tears./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="6cb336f76390c1b9f296321286f808d7" /div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" data-p-id="6cb336f76390c1b9f296321286f808d7""Listen to me, we aren't losing anypony else, not if chaos is still in my nature." there was a knock on Twilight's castle doors./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="fbff0b95a93ac5725fd94481e3887415" /div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" data-p-id="fbff0b95a93ac5725fd94481e3887415""Twilight! Help me!"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="6a2f8c39906643c195775a2133d54a70" /div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" data-p-id="6a2f8c39906643c195775a2133d54a70""Princess Celestia?!"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="9dc326d342406bfe0b012566eccd5ba6" /div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" data-p-id="9dc326d342406bfe0b012566eccd5ba6""Twilight no! It could be a trap!" Discord warned and regret it when he heard a shriek of agony that came from Celestia./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="a9d3c66c4aeb67a4aa54b6451535cfa7" /div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" data-p-id="a9d3c66c4aeb67a4aa54b6451535cfa7""What should we do? We can let her be killed!" Twilight pointed out in a frenzy/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="3fe3b709bb601e4ecd367d72095f7827" /div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" data-p-id="3fe3b709bb601e4ecd367d72095f7827""They wouldn't kill Chrysalis." Pinkie realized/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="350eb7a5ad40ea861dae0ebf90034659" /div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" data-p-id="350eb7a5ad40ea861dae0ebf90034659""Chrysalis is in Tartarous!" Twilight reminded her./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="5832bdb1de72aab57d59e7ffa3dbe271" /div  
div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" data-p-id="5832bdb1de72aab57d59e7ffa3dbe271""Oh for Pete's s- OPEN IT!" He yelled as a green bolt of electricity came through the doors. A scuffed Celestia was lying there, in the middle of the/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="5832bdb1de72aab57d59e7ffa3dbe271"castle after Discord snapped her in./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="8594e38cf73dd4ca91e75d24b034ff96" /div  
div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" data-p-id="8594e38cf73dd4ca91e75d24b034ff96""MOTHER!" Fluttershy broke out from Discord's grasp, when he was trying to hold her back, and clutched Celestia's back./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="a9dc253faca64941e74c8a16f0e22995" /div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" data-p-id="a9dc253faca64941e74c8a16f0e22995""I'm alright Fluttershy, honestly."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="497f0587ffcca4707f6df0ff251276cb" /div  
div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" data-p-id="497f0587ffcca4707f6df0ff251276cb""But you're hurt, you legs, your horn, you ears!"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="c5627ee245e690a7c7012ac2613b1685" /div  
div id="ql-line-85" class="ql-line" data-p-id="c5627ee245e690a7c7012ac2613b1685""Discord can fix it easily."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="3642a2a18a9fa35420c9cd261c1523e7" /div  
div id="ql-line-87" class="ql-line" data-p-id="3642a2a18a9fa35420c9cd261c1523e7""Disc-"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="b941014f1a2fb06bd5d46cf0bc3214eb" /div  
div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" data-p-id="b941014f1a2fb06bd5d46cf0bc3214eb""I got it." he snapped his fingers and instantly fixed all the bruises, scratches, and breaks on the injured princess./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="075fd9af1765e8bf1fae9a28cf928467" /div  
div id="ql-line-91" class="ql-line" data-p-id="075fd9af1765e8bf1fae9a28cf928467""Thank you Discord." Celestia said as she struggled to her hooves with Fluttershy helping her up he rest of the way./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="63cc521e49f12441176bb1dde91cfc7b" /div  
div id="ql-line-93" class="ql-line" data-p-id="63cc521e49f12441176bb1dde91cfc7b""Where did those changelings come from though, I thought-"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="07ba838cbdc74b65fd55a9e7f1128263" /div  
div id="ql-line-95" class="ql-line" data-p-id="07ba838cbdc74b65fd55a9e7f1128263""Most of them out there escaped fro Tartarous. Others never got sent and are lucky to even be out there."Twilight Sparkle explained/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="819f61f85f942601a88ffe259b8660ce" /div  
div id="ql-line-97" class="ql-line" data-p-id="819f61f85f942601a88ffe259b8660ce""I see." Celestia said with her eyes closed./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="ccce563c97f662184b51728dfcc3dea3" /div  
div id="ql-line-99" class="ql-line" data-p-id="ccce563c97f662184b51728dfcc3dea3""Nevertheless, we must attack immediately, I can't watch and wait to see if they will do something bad to my subjects."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="bc7fa1d163f9c78a637a6255d21f3245" /div  
div id="ql-line-101" class="ql-line" data-p-id="bc7fa1d163f9c78a637a6255d21f3245"_/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="638cfb864079fc7f0f632dadef8b6dbb" /div  
div id="ql-line-103" class="ql-line" data-p-id="638cfb864079fc7f0f632dadef8b6dbb""Promise you'll stay safe?" Discord sighed/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="cdc63cde9a16177860eb17f2fe1aa3de" /div  
div id="ql-line-105" class="ql-line" data-p-id="cdc63cde9a16177860eb17f2fe1aa3de""Yes Fluttershy, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="4bbe0bd8f86e4bfbc18f2497d495ad8e" /div  
div id="ql-line-107" class="ql-line" data-p-id="4bbe0bd8f86e4bfbc18f2497d495ad8e""Okay, I love you." She ran up to her husband and pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down her cheek. Discord sighed and hugged his wife back/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="4bbe0bd8f86e4bfbc18f2497d495ad8e"and kissed the top of her head, a single tear sliding down his face. He broke the hug and stood tall./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="2e18e9758109d00443c916d802b25155" /div  
div id="ql-line-109" class="ql-line" data-p-id="2e18e9758109d00443c916d802b25155""Stay safe Discord!"Celestia called after him as he headed towards the door./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="d0b93ec7ecce576b37d366f0ffe6fd09" /div  
div id="ql-line-111" class="ql-line" data-p-id="d0b93ec7ecce576b37d366f0ffe6fd09""I will!" He opened the door and snapped him fingers. A manticore appeared and chased after the changelings, taking out a few of them and the/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="d0b93ec7ecce576b37d366f0ffe6fd09"rest following. Discord winked at the ponies and flew after the departing changelings./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="4a2ff392bdef0f67a7c11f776b157368" /div  
div id="ql-line-113" class="ql-line" data-p-id="4a2ff392bdef0f67a7c11f776b157368""I always knew he had something inside of him that made him chaotic that he never threw away." Fluttershy giggled and the others did the same,/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="4a2ff392bdef0f67a7c11f776b157368"slowly following Discord out the door. When Fluttershy opened the door however, a changeling, a royal changeling, had Discord pinned out of his/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="4a2ff392bdef0f67a7c11f776b157368"will./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="f67ac55d9689c428da1326d892aa3c83" /div  
div id="ql-line-115" class="ql-line" data-p-id="f67ac55d9689c428da1326d892aa3c83""NO!" Fluttershy ran towards it and it wasn't a royal changeling, but Starlight Glimmer./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="48e3d4136ea3f336f9b7917441940684" /div  
div id="ql-line-117" class="ql-line" data-p-id="48e3d4136ea3f336f9b7917441940684""You've messed up my utopian society, I'll mess with yours." She hissed to Fluttershy/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="240028243043ed5f1d416db50ecba4ef" /div  
div id="ql-line-119" class="ql-line" data-p-id="240028243043ed5f1d416db50ecba4ef""NO! Don't hurt him please! He didn't do anything!"/div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="203c056c1d284fd234757d2f7c810b20" /div  
div id="ql-line-121" class="ql-line" data-p-id="203c056c1d284fd234757d2f7c810b20""Those are emmy/em changelings under emmy/em control. Chrysalis is dead and I took over the changelings, them begging me to do so. You'd better watch out, they know who to kill and who to trap." With that, she did something no pony was expecting./div 


	15. Chapter 15: NO!

**YES I KNOW THIS IS A SCREWBALL STORY! TRUST ME I KNOW I HAVE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH FLUTTERCORD! I'M SORRY (but not really! Me love Fluttercord! :P) Sorry for being awhile, but I've been working on the script for WTBF? and I've been working on other things so don't kill me if this book doesn't get finished in awhile. But there is like two chapters after this one and a final book after that (possibly, IDK yet)...**

Starlight stomped on Discord's back and Fluttershy heard a very exagerated crunch. _Discord?! _Starlight hopped off of Discord and started dragging him towards what Fluttershy assumed was the Changeling hive. Discord, however, grunted and snapped, his tail came flying off and landed around Fluttershy's neck, appearing fully a moment later as Starlight was gaping in shock.

"Never underestimate the Lord of Chaos. Only bad things will happen." Discord sneered

"I don't understand! That stomp should have _killed_ you! I heard the snap!"

"It was way too exagerated to be a real snap!" Fluttershy argued and then nuzzled Discord's muzzle.

"EWWW! Get a room you two!"

"What about you and AJ, Rainbow?" Discord sneered

"Hey! Where's Screwball, she obviously posed as her?"

"Smart Rainbow Dash, but you dropped the subject that we will come back to later after we solve this problem!" Twilight corrected herself

"I have no clue what you are talking about!"

"Trust me, you know exactly what we are talking about!" Discord folded his eagle arm and lion arm and rolled his eyes.

"How do we get out of here Screwy? I'm sorry for what I did earlier."

"It's okay Harmony, but it blocks my magic, at least my inexpierenced magic, Dad might be able to get in but I can't snap us out. I can snap things in."

"Snap Dad in."

"What if his magic can't counter Starlight's?"

"I don't know what else to do, you're the one with magic!"

"What if we get Celestia's old book? The one Sunset Shimmer used to talk to Aunt Twilight?"

"One problem, Dad doesn't have one."

"But Sunset does!"

"So we take it?"

"No, we get Celestia's and tell Sunset what's happened. We've talked to her through the book before, she didn't mind."

"Then what are you waiting for."

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

This is Screwball and Harmony and I have a huge problem..."

"An evil villain called STARLIGHT GLIMMER! That's the pony who took Twilight's cutiemark."

"We know Sunset. Just tell us if Screwball's okay" Rainbow Dash snapped

"It looks like she's fine, just trapped."

"Oh, that's good, at least my counter-part's daughter is good. But I'm still confused on what a Discord is... Apparently she's married to him."

"Discord is a Draconequus."

"Draconecus?"

"Very good," Sunset said bluntly rolling her eyes.

"What part pony part dragon?" Applejack asked

"More like pony head, lizard leg and tail, goat leg, beard, and antler, lion paw, eagle talon, creepy magic, bat wing, alicorn wing."

"Sounds like a chaotic creature." Pinkie Pie remarked

"He was the Lord of Chaos, until Fluttershy reformed him. That all happened before I became that crazed she demon."

"So he was evil?"

"What do you think the Lord of Chaos means Rarity?"

"Chaotic fashion?"

"Screwball says that she needs us to get a message to him or Twilight. But how?"

"Why us? Can't she use the weird magic she inherited from that Discord guy?"

"Starlight Glimmer's magic counters her weaker chaos magic. She's afraid if she drags Discord to where she is, he'll get trapped too so she wants us to get a message to him so she won't have to do that."

"How can she do that?"

"Rainbow! Quit asking questions! And to answer your new one, she can summon things in, but can't send them out or get out."

"The poor baby" Fluttershy murmured

"She's like what 18? That's not a baby."

"I don't think she's that old. Her little sister is 8ish though. But are we going to help them or not?"

"How do you think we do that Fluttershy?"

"Well, Sunset, we could go through the portal."

"Yeah! I forgot, Twilight opened that thing so she could float in and out when ever! Maybe she left it open." Rainbow Dash explained

"One problem,"

"What ever could it be darling?"

"There would be two of you there."

"Oh, right, but can't we go anyway, I want to see alicorn Twilight. Last time she tried to take a picture here, it turned into a picture of human her!"

"What are we waiting for?!"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"This castle is AMAZING!"

"Rarity! You're counterpart is a unicorn!"

"I have a horn growing out of my forehead! EWWWW."

"I do too, don't worry it's normal."

"I know what a unicorn is, its just that Twilight didn't mention it."

"Let's find Twilight and the gang!"

"How many?"

"Um, you, Discord, Twi, Rainbow, Rarity, AJ, Pinkie, spike maybe.. look for 7 or 8, you should recognize yourselves though, or each other."

"Okay, LET'S GO!"


	16. Chapter 16: ()

**OMG I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've BEEN SO BUSY AND I KNOW THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE BUT STILL! NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A MONTH!**

Screwball was sitting in her cell watching her sister go hysterical (big word for crazy). Harmony was flapping her bat wing and alicorn wing out of sync because she still hadn't learned how to fly with them properly.

"Hey, sis? I think you're supposed to flap them _together_."

"Oh, I DIDNT REALIZE! I know, but Dad hasn't taught me even though he promised. Mom wasn't any help either."

"Because _Mom_ is normal. We have _Dad_ genes."

"I get that, but at least I can get off the ground."

"You'll never fly straight with un synced wings."

"I know! I wonder how Kib got off the ground with these."

"You DONT speak of him! Either way, Dad taught him, but I can't get a letter to Dad because my magic is countered, I really wish Dad had taught me more, I could be with my Dusk Century by now."

"Quit talking about Dusk, it's gross!"

"Keep thinking that lil' sis, keep thinking that."

"What?"

"Knowing our father, he'll want me to bother your relationship with your coltfriend, so if you think colts are gross, than I won't have to do that."

"Did Dad do that with your relationship?"

"It's Dad, what do you think?"

As Harmony was about to reply, they heard the last cheerful voice they would want to hear, "Hey my little ponies!"

"What do you want Starlight?" The sisters said in unison with the same ferocity.

"Oh, you know, to let you know something."

"What is it then?" They asked as one voice again.

"Your precious poppy, and perfect puffy pony are coming for you."

"How did they find out where we are?" Screwball asked.

"I told them."

"You did?"

"Harmony! She's lying!"

"How do you know?"

"Magic, remember?"

"Do I need to drain you of your magic? Oh, replace your cutiemark?"

"Fine, I'd like to see you try."

"Okay," Starlight teleported in at started up her spell, what she didn't know was about to come to her. Screwball teleported out of the cage, her little sister in her arms.

"How is that possible?!"

"You're in the cage too, it was programmed not to block you're magic, thus shutting down it's force field once you came in." Screwball teleported out of the changeling hive, landing, with her sister, right in front of her dad.

"SCREWY! HARMONY!" Discord grabbed his daughters and squeezed them not letting either of them go until Screwball snapped out of his grasp, only to get Fluttershy's embrace.

"Are you two okay?!" Screwball felt so happy to hear her father's and mother's voices, but there was something off. Two of each pony? A Discord looked ticked off and worried and then when Screwy looked behind them, two of everypony but Discord, Twilight, and Sunset Shimmer. _They must be the humans, but who were the first ones?_

"HARMONY! ITS A TRAP! GO TO SUNSET SHIMMER!"

"Who?"

"THE ONE PONY YOU DONT KNOW, SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WE CAN TRUST!"

"Oh! Ok." She trotted to Sunset Shimmer and no one put up a fight until Screwball raises a hoof, then the first ones jumped at her. _Foolish changelings! I know who my parents are now... Unless they are changelings too!_

"Screwball, head for the portal!" Sunset called at her, then saw her hesitating.

"Trust me! I know something about the portal that only the humans, Twilight, and I know."

"Okay!" She waved her tail and snapped, then Sunset, Harmony, and her were right next to the portal, Discord right behind, Screwball giving him a suspicious look.

"I can snap too you know?" He said, irritated with her.

"What's the secret?"

"You can't get in unless you give it a shock."

"Discord! Screwy! Harmony! Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight gasped

"Hang on, how do we know this is Twilight, the real one?"

"None of the changelings know about Sunset."

"How do you know?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this if I were a changeling." she powered up her horn and turned Discord into a colt.

"LOOK HOW CUTE HE IS!" Harmony squealed. Baby Discord started backing away from his youngest, knowing her next move would be to squeeze him.

"Do you believe me now, _little_ one?" Twilight laughed as Harmony succeeded at hugging her transformed dad.

"You want in Screwy?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! Of _CORSE_ I want in!" Discord shook his head and was trying to fight his way out of Harmony before Screwball reached them. He mumbled something that none of them could understand then his eyes went wide as the others came into the room. Twilight turned him back quickly and faced the other mares.

"Are we going to have to figure which one is which again?"

"Yup, though this time will be harder than the others, they know our strengths, even without Chrysalis."

"Starlight studied us more did the changelings did though, do you think she told them?"

"She did if she wants to succeed with what ever her plan is."

"Hey Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"Are those our friends holding the changelings, or the other way around?"

"Dad, you forgot, what if it's our friends holding our friends."

"Screwy's right, maybe it could also be changelings holding changelings."

"Smart lil' sis."

"What about that one filly? The orange one with Aunt Twilight's mane?"

"Is that... Sparkle Light?"

"Sparkle! What are you doing outside our house!"

"I saw you in trouble and I need to help!"

"Oh, Fine! But don't touch anything!"

"Fluttershy, my dear, my wife. Kiss me if you really want to prove you're you."

"Discord, one problem, even if it is the real Fluttershy, what about the human one?" Sunset Shimmer pointed out

"Oh right, what do you think we should do?"

"WHICH ONE IS SPIKE!"

"I WANT THE TALKING BABY DRAGON!"

"There is human Fluttershy."

(I'm not doing find your best friends again... Let's just say there was only one changeling of each pony and was found super quick after realizing the humans could say every breathing thing about the eg movies.)

"We have to go Twilight, thanks for letting us help and we'll come if you guys ever need us again!"

"Bye Sunset Shimmer! Thanks for rescuing me and my sister, or, trying at least!"

"You're welcome Screwball! I'm glad to meet you!"

"BYE!" Everyone in the room said in unison as the humans went into the portal.

Discord sighed and flopped on his throne when they got back to Twilight's castle.

"Were the changeling's the shadow?" Fluttershy asked

"I think Starlight Glimmer was, hiding your children in the shadows and killing, uh, you know..."

"I've learned to get used to the fact Kib died. I don't like it but it's the truth and well, you can't stretch the truth."

"He'll always be with us my love, always."

"He's is our son Kibou, and he is a piece of us."

"You little-" Fluttershy pressed her lips against his and he stopped complaining and pressed his back.

"If only we could have another." they both sighed aloud. Everyone in the room exchanged glances and Screwball and Harmony looked excited, Dusk, Swiss, Skyla, Cinnamon, Jack, and Rainbow Mage all exchanging excited glances too. Dusk cleared his throat and stood up.

"First, Discord? Chocolate milk for all please?"

"You got it Dusk!" he snapped chocolate milk for everyone in the room including the other three princesses and all of the spouses of the mares already there. (Flashlight, Appledash, Rarispike, Cheese Pie, Fluttercord, Duskball, Harmony... all the kids who I just listed)

"To our new lives!"

"To our new lives!" Everypony in the room echoed the young stallion.

"Now, can I speak with you in the other room Uncle Discord?"

"Sure?" He let Dusk use his magic to pull him into the other room, waving a goodbye lion paw towards the other ponies.

"What do you think that's all about?" Celestia winked to Fluttershy.

"He's not going to say yes and if he does, I'll be shocked."

"Yes about what Mom?" Harmony asked, then gasped when she saw her mother point to something.

"Thank you sooooooooo much Discord!"

"Anytime kid," They walked back into the throne room and Discord nodded to his wife, she gave him a loving smile in return.

"As everypony in this room knows, two ponies in this room have become very close in the time being, and because of this. I'll let Dusk finish."

"Because of this... Discord has giving me his blessing to date his daughter, in full acceptance!" Screwball's eyes lit up and ran over to her colt friend and kissed him on the lips full out. She then ran over to her dad and hugged him so tight, Discord had to push her away to catch his breath.

"I love him so much Daddy, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I realize now, how much I can't hold you in my paw and claw forever, but in the sixteen years you've been alive, I can safely say, I don't think I could be any more proud of you."

"Let's get this party started!" Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich said in unison.

Discord had changed, everypony saw what he held in his heart. He may have had a rough start to his life, but there was definitely no end to love, and who he loved, knowing that his family and best friends' families will all live together forever until all of them die from something other than age. Little did they know that there was something waiting for those eight children in the throne room, with a ninth soon to be, they will change Equestria. With their parents at their sides, there is nothing they couldn't accomplish.

THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THESE BOOKS! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER BOOK TOO JUST, IDK WHAT IT WILL BE CALLED YET! I WILL FINISH MORE PROJECTS BEFORE I START THE SEQUEL BUT I'M SO HAPPY YOU ALL READ THESE! Until next time a very grateful -Princess


End file.
